Novos planos
by CherryRodrigues
Summary: Ela não estava na sua agenda.


Ele precisava de uma **namorada.** De uma esposa, alguém para cuidar dos seus herdeiros, alguém que o amasse e que ele supostamente amasse também, alguém que não olhasse apenas para seu dinheiro ou para sua beleza, alguém que encotrasse algo de bom dentro dele, algo que nem ele mesmo encotrou. **Seria dificil**, claro, mas já estava aos 35 anos, ainda estava jovem claro, mas o tempo passava rápido. Já passou do tempo de casar-se, enrrolou muito com suas noitadas e champagne, o tempo passava rápido e em um estalar de dedos estaria aos 50 sozinho, sem herdeiros, sozinho aos 80, sem herdeiros, sem familia, sem ninguém para tomar um chá e conversar coisas banais, sem netos para ensinar as coisas da vida, sem filhos para ignora-lo...** a única coisa certa de sua vida era Naruto**, e Sasuke não queria envelheçer com aquele chato de galocha do seu lado - acabaria morrendo de ataque cardiaco ou algo pareçido.

Ino.  
><em>Julho.<em>

- Mas você não vai acreditar, aquela vadia foi com uma sandalia igual a minha, logico que a dela era uma Prada falsificada, igual aos seus peitos - Sasuke pareçia prestar atenção no que a loira falava, mas não sua cabeça estava em qualquer coisa, na música que tocava no junkebox, na conversa do casal ao lado no bar, mas na conversa fútil da moça que estava ao seu lado não - Sasuke? Tá me escutando?  
>- Só estou com sono Ino - Ele imitou um bocejo e a loira revirou os olhos enquanto devorava a azeitona do drink que tomava - Quer que eu te deixe em casa?<br>- Obvio - Fútil demais, Sasuke lembrou-se de anotar na sua agenda, com certeza estava saindo com ele apenas pelo seu dinheiro. Era o tipo de garota que faria mil plásticas para nunca envelheçer e que a ideia de ter filhos a horrorizava por ter que modificar o lindo corpo que passou anos se formando na academia.

Sakura.  
><em>Agosto.<em>

- Sasuke? Essa comida está horrivel. Me traga em um restaurante bom da proxima vez - A ruiva fez uma careta enquanto comia o peixe apenas por educação.  
>- Você que sugeriu esse lugar Sakura.<br>- Se eu nao sugerisse algum lugar, você não me levaria pra lugar nenhum - Sasuke passou as maos pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais espetado, Sakura era bonita, e o amava, mas... - Você me irrita Sasuke - _Você Também _, Sasuke pensou enquanto mastigava o peixe cuidadosamente para não soltar um insulto a sua namorada. Sakura o irritava demais, era complicada demais, invetava problemas demais.

Tenten.  
><em>Setembro<em>.

Sasuke voltava á sua respiração normal em cima da chinesa que sempre usava os cabelos em um coque mas que dessa vez se encotravam soltos.  
>- Sasuke... - Ele fechou os olhos já sabendo o que ela iria falar - Saia de cima de mim - E ele saiu, mordendo os lábios. Tenten não tinha defeitos, mas os dois... Eles não foram feitos um para o outro, clichê, ele sabia, mas os dois não batiam, nem na hora do sexo, mal tinham prazer - Sou lesbica.<br>- O que? - Era por isso que não tinham prazer.  
>- Desculpe... - Ela se enrolou no lençol devidamente branco e se encaminhou o banheiro.<p>

Temari.  
><em>Outubro.<em>

Ouviu a porta do seu apartamento se abrir, ouviu-a fechar em um estrondo, poderia jurar que ela fora quebrada, ouviu também o grito da namorada.  
>- Sasuke - Ela se aproximou dele jogando a conta do telefone na mesa de jantar onde ele se encotrava jantando sozinho um pedaço de pizza - Quem é Kitshy?<br>- Acho que uma das namoradas de Naruto - Ele continuou comendo normalmente. Deveria ser, normalmente Naruto passava 24 horas em sua casa, usava seu telefone, banheiro, quartos, cozinhas, aliás, ele anotou mentalmente, poderia muito bem cobrar aluguel dele.  
>- Seu idiota, retardado, canalha, acha que eu sou idiota? - Sasuke jurou que poderia ter visto a mesa tremer quando Temari socou-a. Não era a primeira vez que ela dava um de seus ataques de ciúmes, mas aquilo estava ficando frequente, e irritante. Ciumenta demais. Não servia para ele.<p>

Karin.  
><em>Novembro.<em>

Foi um caso a parte Karin.  
>Ele estava viajando em negoçios para Nova Iorque, iria ficar uma semana fora, mas conseguiu adiantar-se e resolveu tudo em apenas cinco dias, estava voltando para seu apartamento, finalmente iria descansar, deitar em sua cama, se enrrolar em seu edredon, tomar uma boa taça de vinho e relaxar... Ou deveria, até pegar Karin nua com Tenten no meio da sua sala de estar.<br>Ficou boquiaberto, claro, sua ex namorada com sua atual e futura ex namorada, aquilo era realmente estranho, constrangedor, ridiculo e hilário. Teve que se controlar para não rir ao colocar Karin e Tenten para fora de seu apartamento.

Hinata.  
><em>Dezembro.<em>

Era vespera de natal, ele estava bebendo no seu bar favorito um de seus uisques favoritos e escutando músicas deprimentes. Pouco se importando com a vida, desistia das mulheres, não que fosse virar gay ou algo assim, mas se conformou com a solidão, poderia adotar uma criança e dizer que sua mãe morreu, algo assim. Com certeza iria para o inferno, pensou, enquanto pedia mais uma dose de uisque para o garçon.  
>Foi quando ela entrou, Hyuuga Hinata, com os olhos borrados e vermelhos, o cigarro ainda queimando nos dedos, a expressão de nada, vazio, ódio, tristeza, não pode distinguir o que ela sentia apenas pelo olhar, e que olhos, brancos como a lua, pareçia dois pares de lua cheia, até. Não soube se ela o encarava ou sim o bar e suas inúmeras opçoes de alcool, mas soube que o coração dele parou naquele momento e ele soube quem seria a mulher ideal para ele.<br>Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, pediu uma dose de vodka pura. Ele riu. Ela perguntou qual o problema. Ele disse que estava pensando em uma cantada idiota para jogar á ela. Ela riu. Ele perguntou o porque do riso. Ela disse que qualquer cantada idiota estava servindo. Ele disse que ela era linda. Ela disse que não estava em seus melhores dias... Ficaram no bar até amanheçer o dia, trocaram telefones e ela o ligou na noite de natal.  
>Ele não precisou mais procurar outras "pretendentes", tinha sua princesa de contos de fadas ali, como presente do papai noel que ele nunca acreditou.<p>

**"****Eu preciso te ver, preciso ver o teu sorriso, preciso ser o motivo dele, preciso escutar-te dizer eu te amo, preciso... Eu preciso de você aqui, meu amor."**

_espero que gostem, fiquei afim de fazer algo assim, de primeira quis fazer algo meio anos 50 mas saiu isso ai -v- beijos, cherryrodrigues_


End file.
